Poszukiwacze smoków/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: No chodź, Fluttershy! Będzie fajnie! :Fluttershy: W smokach nie ma nic fajnego! Strasznego tak, fajnego nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wielkie migracje smoków zdarzają się raz na wiele lat! Chcesz przepuścić taką okazję? :Fluttershy: Skoro tak to przedstawiasz... Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę, wierz mi, będziesz tego żałowała! :Fluttershy: Że nie spotkam smoków? Olbrzymich, ziejących ogniem smoków?! :Twilight Sparkle: No... Tak! :Fluttershy: Dzięki, ale nie, dzięki! :Rainbow Dash: Posłuchaj mnie! Kazałaś mi oglądać nudne migracje motyli, teraz twoja kolej. Pójdziesz ze mną oglądać migracje smoków! To rewanż! :Fluttershy: Ja... Nie... Chcę! przez okno, tratując Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, tym razem ci się upiecze. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Lektor: :Twilight Sparkle: Nie widzę ani jednego! :Applejack: Ja też nie! :Pinkie Pie: A ja bardziej niż nie! :Rainbow Dash: Jejku, a może to nie sezon? :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd! Pora się zgadza. Przyszłyśmy trochę za wcześnie, i bardzo dobrze! Mamy szansę zobaczyć wszystko z bliska nie zwracając na siebie uwagi! :Rarity: Juhu! przychodzi No i? Co myślicie? Ładną sobie strzeliłam derkę, nie? Ha? :Applejack: Ładnie to przyciągasz wzrok. Nie tylko kucyków, ale i smoków! :Twilight Sparkle: Wyglądasz całkiem spoko... Ale czy możesz teraz schować się z nami w okopach? :Rarity: "Spoko" to mało powiedziane. Wyglądam super! Kamuflaż nie musi być szary. :Pinkie Pie: Ahoj, załogo! Już tu są! :Wszystkie: na smoki Ooo! Haa! :Twilight Sparkle: Jejku! Wspaniałe! :Rainbow Dash: Phi, słaba akrobacja. Nie umiesz lepiej? :zieje ogniem :Applejack: A co powiesz na tę akrobację? Też taka słaba? :Rainbow Dash: E... Ta już nie. Bardziej... Ognista. :Rarity: Robi wrażenie. :Pinkie Pie: I... Bardzo strasznie straszna! :Spike: Ta. My, smoki, potrafimy dać nieźle do pieca. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Ta, jasne, Spike. Szczególnie oszałamiający masz ten fartuszek! :Spike: A co złego w fartuchu?! Ciekawe, czy będziesz się śmiała, jak poplamisz jagodami łuski! Pióra. Trudno to sprać! :Rainbow Dash: Trudna plama kontra smok w fartuszku. śmiech :Rarity: Zostaw go, co, Rainbow Dash? Spike ma swój styl. Nie musi wyglądać jak inne smoki! :Twilight Sparkle: Fakt! Jest inny. :Rarity: Mój misio Spike'uś jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. :Spike: ...Nie jestem jak inne smoki? :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś ich przeciwieństwem! :Applejack: Czyżbyś chciał być jak one? :Rarity: Nie! Masz w sobie coś, o czym one mogą tylko marzyć! :Spike: Czyli co? :Rarity: Słodziutkie pucate policzki, mmm! :Spike: Słodkie?! Smoki nie mają być słodkie! Tak? :Rarity: Kochany, jak ty się ślicznie rumienisz! To bardzo ujmujące. :Spike: Ach! odchodzi :Rarity: Rozbrajający jest, gdy tak uroczo się gniewa. :Spike: Uroczo?! Ach! :Spike: Kim jestem? Skąd pochodzę? I... Kim ja się stanę? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, pojęcia nie mam! Powtarzam, dostałam cię nim wyklułeś się z jaja! Nie wiem, kto cię znalazł, ani tym bardziej gdzie! :Spike: Naprawdę? Nie powiesz mi? :Twilight Sparkle: No niestety.. :Spike: Skąd więc mam wiedzieć kim jestem? Chcę to wiedzieć! Tak jakbym...Ech, patrzył na całkiem obcą osobę. Ech płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike! Zróbmy nocne dochodzenie. Może coś znajdziemy! :Spike: Serio? Moglibyśmy? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście! Na pewno się czegoś dowiemy. :Twilight Sparkle: Tu nic... W tej też niczego nie ma! :Spike: Ani jednego słowa o smokach?! Trudno w to uwierzyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Prawda? Niesłychane, że kucyki nic nie wiedzą o smokach! Zbyt rzadkie są i straszne, nikt jeszcze nie robił badań! :Spike: Ech... Ciekawe, czy... Smoki płaczą? płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike... :Spike: Trzeba to zmienić! Dowiem się, kim jestem! Daję ci na to słowo! :Rarity i Rainbow Dash: wchodzą Juhu! Hejka! Dzień dobry! :Rainbow Dash: Zjemy razem śniadanie? :Twilight Sparkle: Świetny pomysł! Umieram z głodu! :Spike: Ja pasuję. Mam inne plany! :Rarity: Inne plany? :Spike: Tak! Zamierzam dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie, co to znaczy być smokiem. Więc najlepiej, jeśli... przyłączę się do migrujących smoków! :Wszyscy: Co?! :Rainbow Dash: Spike, nie wygłupiaj się! Wiem, że jesteś smokiem, ale tamte to co innego! Są wielkie, potężne i straszne! :Spike: A ja... Mały i słaby. I noszę fartuch. Widzisz? Dlatego właśnie muszę z nimi poprzebywać! :Rainbow Dash: Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało! :Rarity: Kochany, tym razem muszę zgodzić się z Rainow Dash! Też nie chcę, żeby duże, brzydkie smoczydła przekrzywiły choć jedną łuskę na tej cudnej główce! :Spike: Przepraszam, decyzję już podjąłem. odchodzi :Rarity: A..Y... Nie-nie stój tak! Zatrzymaj go, bo odejdzie! Dash łapie jego pakunek :Spike: Ej! Puszczaj to! :Twilight Sparkle: Przestańcie! :Spike: Mogę?.. :Rainbow Dash: Tylko nie mów, że go puszczasz. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Spike. Nie umiałam ci odpowiedzieć... Moje księgi także nie. Rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć i uważam, że masz do tego prawo. A nam nie wolno cię zatrzymać! :Rarity: Tak, no... Może i nie. :Rainbow Dash: Trochę to szalone, ale też popełniam różne szaleństwa! :Rarity i Twilight Sparkle: Wiemy! :Twilight Sparkle: A zatem... Musimy się pożegnać. Jak wrócisz to nam opowiesz, co odkryłeś. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Oby ta podróż- :Twilight Sparkle: jej Wyprawa. :Rainbow Dash: ...Wyprawa dała ci odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. :Spike: Dzięki, dziewczyny. Tak się stanie! odchodzi :Rarity: Pa, misiu Spike'usiu! :Rainbow Dash: Bądź dzielny, twardzielu! :Twilight Sparkle: Wierzymy w ciebie! :Rarity: szeptem Idziemy za nim? :Twilight Sparkle: Jasne. :Spike: Wreszcie! Nastolatki, czyli akurat coś dla mnie! :Rainbow Dash: z przyjaciółkami w przebraniu Szczerze wątpię, żeby się nabrały. :Rarity: A tam! Mamy doskonały kostium, postarałam się jak nigdy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ciiii! Nie nabiorą się, jeśli jeden smok będzie gadał trzema głosami! Ruszajmy się, szybciej! :Spike: E, przepraszam? E, y... Cześć. Jestem Spike. :Smok #1: Jesteś pewny że Spike, nie Skrzat? śmiech :Spike: Tak, ym... Jestem Spike. Właściwie to mam pewność. :Smok #2: Przypominasz bardziej liliputka! śmiech :Garble: Przestańcie chłopaki, spokojnie! Zostawcie go, bo jeszcze odleci! To znaczy... Gdyby miał skrzydła! śmiech :Smok #2: śmiech Mamusia wiezie cię na grzbiecie w czasie migracji? :Spike: Niezupełnie... :Smok #1: Nie, nie! Mały właśnie się wykluł! W nocy pewnie jeszcze ssie kciuk! :Spike: Nie! Od miesięcy już tego nie robię! :Garble: Skoro wyklułeś się dawno, czemu dotąd cię nie widzieliśmy? :Spike: Bo... Widzisz, mieszkałem w Ponyville! A teraz- :Garble: śmiech W Ponyville? Wszystko jasne! Rzeczywiście jest w tobie coś z kucyka! Powiedziałbym nawet, że częściowo jesteś kucykiem! :Spike: Kto, ja? To wykluczone, jestem smokiem! Patrz! ryczy :Garble: Może jesteś kucykiem przebranym za smoka? śmiech :Smok #1: śmiech Kucyk przebrany za smoka! :Twilight Sparkle: przebraniu Ha ha ha, tak, prześmieszne! :Smok #1: Eee? :Spike: Naprawdę jestem smokiem! :Garble: Serio? Udowodnij! :Spike: Ale... Jak? :Garble: Smoczym zachowaniem! Kto się pisze na zawody w bekaniu?! :zioną ogniem :Garble: I jak? Pobijesz ich, mały? wypluwa list Hę? czyta Z biurka księżniczki Celestii: Drogi Spike'u, przekaż... śmiech Słuchajcie! Spike koresponduje z jakąś wyfiokowaną księżniczką! list :Twilight Sparkle:sapie Jak on mógł to wyrzucić?! Tam mogło być coś ważnego! :Rainbow Dash: Nie przejmuj się tym teraz, Twilight. Mamy pomóc Spike'owi! :Twilight Sparkle: No wiem, wiem... Ale księżniczce należy się trochę szacunku! :Garble: Może specjalizujesz się w zapasach? Gotowi? Start! siłują się Zwycięzca! :Spike: Mój biedny ogonek... :Rarity: Nasz misio Spike'uś nie ma z nimi szans! Zmiażdżą go! :Twilight Sparkle: Idziemy! Ja zmierzę się z nim w tej konkurencji! :Garble: Kim jest ten dziwak? :Smok #1: To chyba kuzyn Kracza! :Garble: Hmm... Nawet podobny. Gotowi? Start! "siłuje się" z kostiumem kucyków Spike wygrywa! No brawka, maluchu! Może jednak jesteś smokiem! :Spike: ..Tak! Może jestem! :Rarity: Rainbow Dash! A ja nie wierzyłam, że to się uda. Dash kopie ją Au. :Spike: Dobra! Kto teraz?! :Garble: Rozbrykaliśmy się, tak? I dobrze! To teraz zmierz się... Z nim! Start! :Spike: Aaaaa! przegrywa :Garble: Słuchaj, tak na sto procent to jeszcze nie udowodniłeś, że jesteś smokiem, prawda? :Spike: Nie wystarczy, że się staram? :Garble: Tak, może... Sprawdźmy, jak dalej sobie poradzisz! Spike'a Władca Stada! :Spike: To szansa dla mnie... :Rainbow Dash: Nie tak prędko! inne smoki :Spike: Władca stada! spada :Garble: Na moje oko, to znowu zaliczyłeś porażkę, Spike! Chętnie zobaczę, jak poradzisz sobie z lawą wulkaniczną! :Garble: Kto zrobi największy plusk jest najprawdziwszym smokiem! Do ataku! skacze :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Tym razem pasujemy. odchodzi :Smok #2: Do ataku! skaczą :Garble: No co jest, Spike?! Boisz się, że zhajcuje ci się to ubranko?! śmiech :Spike: skacze Ech... I jak? Bardzo źle? :Garble: Nie, stary! Było świetnie! Żaden kucyk nie umiałby tak skoczyć. Niezły z ciebie twardziel! :Garble: Spike! Skokiem do rozgrzanej lawy udowodniłeś, ile jesteś wart. Niniejszym mianuję cię nowicjuszem! Przejdziesz teraz rytuał inicjacji. śmiech Czas rozkręcić smoczą imprezę! :Spike: Rety! To była super zabawa. :Garble: Super? W Ponyville pewnie lepszych nie robią. Trzymaj się nas, Spike. Całkiem sporo jeszcze musisz się nauczyć. :Spike: Donikąd się nie wybieram! Dobrze mi z wami. Mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze. :Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: Na zawsze?! :Rarity: Och! Misio Spike'uś chce zostać tu, z tym potworami! Na zawsze! :Twilight Sparkle: O nie! Co teraz będzie?! :Rainbow Dash: Żałuję, że jednak nie kazałam mu zostać w domu! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Rainbow Dash, to wszystko moja wina! Przeze mnie tu się znalazł! :Garble: Wiesz co, Spike? Chyba jesteś gotów na smoczą eskapadę. Niedaleko jest gniazdo feniksów pełne jaj. Podwędzimy je sobie! :Smok #2: Będzie ekstra, aż ci kapcie spadną! :Spike: No tak... Bardzo się cieszę!.. Będzie ekstra! :Garble: Doskonale! Lecimy! odlatują :Spike: Przepraszam! Ale ja zaczekam przy kraterze... Jak wrócicie z eskapady, znów się zabawimy! wracają po niego i znów odlatują Łooo! :Rainbow Dash: O nie, porwali go! Lećmy za nimi! :Rarity: Aaa! Aaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, stój! Nie polecimy! :Rarity: Zepsujesz mój przepiękny kostium! :Rainbow Dash: No co wy, trzeba mu pomóc! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze... Ale musimy iść pieszo! :Garble: Słuchaj, Spike. Zostałeś nowicjuszem. Musisz wywabić dorosłe feniksy z gniazda. :Spike: Hah... Ale mam farta. :Garble: Zasuwaj! :Spike: Halo, państwo Feniksowie! Mógłbym z państwem zamienić słowo? Chciałbym zadać wam kilka pytań! :Garble: Dawaj, marnujemy czas! :Spike: Hej, ptasie móżdżki! Kto mnie złapie?! kamieniem w gniazdo Aaa! :Garble: Co jest?! :Smok #1: Wykluły się! :Smok #2: Co teraz robimy? :Garble: Weźmiemy sobie te maluchy! uciekają Brać je! Brać je! śmiech Aaa... Uciekają! Paskudy... :Spike: O! A co my tu mamy? Co się stało?! :Garble: Uciekły! Hej... Ukradłeś jajo?! :Spike: E... :Garble: Jakiś więc minimalny sukces jednak mamy! Gratulacje, Spike! :Smok #2: No i na co czekasz, mały? Roztrzaskaj! :Spike: Mam je rozbić?... :Smok #2: No tak! :Smok #1: Taa, z całych sił rzuć nim o ziemię! :Smoki: Tak! Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! :Spike: Nie! To bezbronne jajko. Nie wolno! Sam niedawno byłem taki jak ono. :Garble: Co powiedziałeś?! :Spike: Mówię, że nie. :Garble: Mnie nikt nie mówi "nie"! ryczy :Rainbow Dash: kostium Nie pozwolimy wam go tknąć! :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy! :Rarity: Siłowe rozwiązania są mi obce. Pasjonuję się modą, ale w proch was zetrę, jeśli przekrzywicie choć jedną łuskę na jego słodkiej główce! :Garble: śmiech Uuu, groźne! Spike! Te krzykliwe baby to twoje znajome? :Spike: Tak, znam je! To moje przyjaciółki, i lepsze niż wy! A teraz, jeśli nie odpuścicie, przekonacie się, co my, kucyki, potrafimy spłatać takim smoczkom jak wy! :Garble: Serio? parska Czyli co? :Spike: Uciekamy! z kucykami, smoki wpadają na drzewo :Spike: Ech... Niewiele brakowało. Dziękuję. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma za co. Od tego są przyjaciele! :Spike: Jesteście kimś więcej... Jesteście moją rodziną. :Rarity: Uuuuu! się :Spike: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! Ostatnio miałem okazję obserwować migrujące smoki i zastanawiać się, jak to jest być jednym z nich. Teraz wiem, że to, kim jestem, nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, jaki jestem. Urodziłem się jako smok, ale przyjaciele z Equestrii nauczyli mnie, co to dobro, lojalność i szczerość! Jestem dumny, że mieszkam w Ponyville, a kucyki są moją rodziną. Z wyrazami szacunku, Spike. :feniksa pęka :Spike: Ha ha! Witamy w rodzinie, mały! Trzymaj ze mną. Już ja cię nauczę, jak być kucykiem. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Dragon Quest Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu